


Dependency

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan helps Reid cope with the struggles of dependency. Late season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_Nemura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kai_Nemura).



> Written for the help_japan auctions on LJ.

He wasn't used to seeing Reid like this. The Spencer Reid he'd grown to care for was quietly self assured, as secure in his own skin as he was with using the brilliant intelligence that was innate in him. He wasn't this timid, trembling creature that clung to him now, hands on Morgan's shoulders tangled in his shirt, face pressed to the crook of his neck. And while Morgan would never complain about having Reid in his arms, he hated the circumstances that had brought him here like this.

"How is it today?" he asked softly, keeping one arm securely tight around Reid's waist and smoothing slowly up and down his spine. He didn't say what "it" was. He didn't need to. He'd read the reports; he knew what had happened with Tobias Hankel; how he'd injected Reid with large doses of Dilaudid while he held him captive, forcing dependency on the drug. He'd kissed the track marks hidden under crisp cotton shirts and knew that Reid was still using. He could say something, should say something about it, at least if he were to listen to conventional rules of friendship. But words and reason wouldn't help. Reid had far better command of words and reason than he ever would. Anything he could say would only be an echo of what Reid had already thought of himself, examined in his mind and pulled apart and learned and knew, and yet reason alone couldn't stop this. Reason couldn't help him.

"It's okay," Reid said softly, the tremor of emotion in his voice betraying his words. But Morgan understood. It was just part of the code that had developed over the past few months, never defined or clarified verbally. But he always understood Reid. “Okay” was not okay, but not high. No fresh marks today, at least not physical ones. But the insecurity, the uncontrollable emotion was what Reid battled against and what still drove him back to the drug. Something he couldn't analyze and rationalize and control.

He nuzzled Reid's hair, closing his eyes. "It's all right, baby boy. I'm here. I've got you."

Reid let out a shuddering breath, pressing closer. "I know. I'm sorry, Derek, I...."

"Shhh...." he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "No apologies, Spence. I'm here. Long as you need."

"I need more than just this," Reid muttered quietly, a tremor moving through him. "I just need... I just need to forget."

It was the lure of the drug, the same escape in a way that wouldn't tear him apart. At least, Morgan hoped that it wouldn't. He knew well that this could lead to ruin, that the budding attraction they'd begun to explore before... before Reid was taken, may very well have found its death in this escape. When Reid finally kicked the drug - which Morgan knew would happen much sooner than Reid believed himself capable of - Reid may very well have to break away from this as well. Leave every part of this behind, including Morgan. But for now....

For now, Reid needed him, and Morgan couldn't bare to leave him alone.

"You know I'll always help you with that," Morgan replied softly, nuzzling his hair, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. He felt Reid exhale softly, fingers unclenching slowly from his shirt, pulling back just enough to let Morgan claim his lips in a warm caress. He didn't respond, not at first, but it always took Reid a few moments to open himself up to this, to let the pleasure of being close and warm and safe coax him from his shell. Morgan kept one arm around his waist, smoothing his other hand up to cup the back of Reid's neck, to stroke his fingers through the silken strands of his hair. He kept his kisses soft, slow and warm and reassuring, flicking the tip of his tongue against Reid's bottom lip and finally feeling the other man start to relax and return the embrace, lips softening under his, parting to his kisses, his arms stroking up around Morgan's neck. Morgan pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "There you are, baby boy. Just relax. Turn off that brilliant mind of yours and just feel."

“It never turns off,” Reid replied, but the soft laugh that accompanied the words was warm, not stressed. "Even now I can't help but think that I'm just responding to some ingrained, primal need to be protected by the strongest, most capable man I can find."

Morgan chuckled softly as well, cheered and encouraged by this touch of the old Reid. "Is that a bad thing? Some things are ingrained for a reason."

"I'd like to think there's more to us than just survival instincts," Reid replied, the first hint of a smile playing about the corners of his mouth, reassuring him as if knowing Morgan's thoughts. But then again... this was Reid. Perhaps he did.

"Much more than just survival instincts," he replied softly, and kissed him again.

Reid had been reserved when they'd first started, and a little shy, though under Morgan's touch he'd become a more than ardent lover. But times like this he needed to feel controlled, Morgan knew, needed to let go and give himself over to something that went far beyond the rational. Morgan pulled him into the bedroom, keeping him close, dropping soft kisses to his face and the fragile skin of his throat and feeling Reid's pulse flutter under his lips. He tugged Reid's clothes away with practiced ease, dropping soft kisses over revealed skin as he did, enjoying the soft touch of Reid's nimble fingers as they stroked over his head and shoulders, encouraging him while grounding himself into the security of Morgan's presence.

Spencer Reid had always been a perfect definition of beauty to him; perfect skin and sharp cheekbones, bright eyes and a brighter smile all framed by his softly curling hair. His body, the perfect combination of strength and fragility, was something that he could worship forever. The feminine form was attractive, sure, and enjoyable enough for the occasional romp in the sack, but it had always been men like Reid that made his heart stop. Garcia understood, the only person on the team who he'd actually opened up to about his preferences. He didn't think he'd been obvious as to who he'd been lusting after, not until he'd shown up to meet her for dinner and found Reid there instead.

Reid's presence, Reid's passion was a gift he'd sworn never to take for granted. He kept one hand around Reid's waist to hold him steady as he kissed down his chest, nipping lightly at his collarbone before nuzzling over the soft skin to find one nipple. A nip of the teeth resulted in a whimpered moan from Reid's lips that he was so familiar with, but craved all the more. He craved it as much as he craved the taste of Reid's skin, the feel of it under his fingers, the heat of Reid's erection against his palm when he tugged down his slacks to take him in hand, stroking slowly. He could easily spend forever worshipping this skin like he had so many times before, mapping Reid's body with warm kisses and licks, finding every spot where a kiss or a lick or a bite would make Reid cry out and strain towards him, gasping for more. But that kind of gentleness and care was not what Reid needed now.

"I think we need the spreader bars tonight," he murmured, mouthing warm kisses up Reid's neck, smiling at the little relieved moan his words drew from his lover's throat. He'd once jokingly bemoaned his bed's lack of a headboard suitable for tying things to, back before everything had happened. The bars had arrived though the mail in a discreet brown box not even a week later. He'd been completely floored by it, more than impressed by the invitation from his sweet, shy lover. It had been fun and playful, and after everything had happened he'd quietly hidden them away in the back of his closet and expected they wouldn't be used again.

When he'd realized that Reid was still using, when he'd kissed his hair and curled his fingers around Reid's elbow, thumb pressing gently against the tell-tale bruise and told him that he was willing to do anything that Reid needed, then, finally, Reid had let the tears come. He'd done nothing but cling to Morgan for ages, cried until the shoulder of Morgan's t-shirt was soaked, and all Morgan could do was sit and listen helplessly, stroking his back over and over. He'd listened to Reid talk about the nightmares that came whenever he closed his eyes, the sleep he'd been evading because of it, the panic that came over him whenever they found a body in the leaves and he was reminded yet again that he was still alive when he really shouldn't be. Morgan had felt more helpless, more useless than he'd ever felt in his life. Then Reid had curled even closer, pressing a trembling kiss to his throat, and whispered his request.

It was the final ingredient in the elixir, the final touch of helplessness that Reid needed to really lose himself, to let this comfort him in a way that Morgan hoped the drugs never could.

"Please," Reid whispered, curling into his embrace, a hand stroking over his bare back to clench at his denim clad hip. "I'm sorry, I - "

"Shhh," Morgan murmured again, kissing him soft and warm. "No apologies, baby boy. You know I love every moment that you're with me."

"Even when I'm tied to your bed?"

"Especially when you're tied to my bed." Morgan pressed one more kiss to that beautiful mouth before finally pulling back, voice low and warm and commanding. "Go lay down on your stomach and wait for me."

He watched Reid give a short nod, watched him exhale in a long shudder, pulling back the comforter from Morgan's bed to fold neatly at the foot. Then he stretched out in the middle, pillowing his head in his arms, body warm and inviting against pale blue sheets.

Morgan paused, just for a moment, to admire - the stretch of his back, lightly muscled arms and shoulders, the slender hips and perfect ass. Beautiful. He pulled the long bag from under his bed, untying the drawstring and setting the bars at the side of the bed, crawling up over Reid's legs and nuzzling his thighs as he did, pressing soft kisses to the soft skin and each ass cheek. "Going to restrain your legs, then your arms, leave you completely helpless. I'll be able to do whatever I want to you and you'll have to submit. Understand?"

"Yes," Reid replied, the simple word so husky that it sent a shock of desire straight to Morgan's already aching cock.

He pressed a warm kiss to the small of Reid's back. "Good. I won't hurt you, I'll take care of you. But you know you can stop me if it becomes too much, right?"

"I know," Reid replied, shivering under the line of kisses Morgan was slowly trailing up his spine. "I know you, Derek."

"Good." Morgan pulled away a little regretfully, shifting off the end of the bed and taking hold of one of the bars, laying it across the foot. He closed his hands around one of Reid's ankles, rubbing gently, leaning down to nuzzle the soft skin as he pulled it over to the first restraint. The spreader bars were beautiful quality; Reid had, of course, done his research. He buckled one cuff, padded leather lined in soft fleece, securely around Reid's ankle, pressing a kiss to the back of his calf. He repeated the action with his other leg, watching as Reid stretched against them, testing the security and giving a soft sigh as everything held fast. The bar was set to a perfect width for Reid, leaving long legs stretched wide without being uncomfortably so. Still the effect always took Morgan's breath away, seeing Reid restrained, spread out and ready for him. He ran his hands up the back of Reid's legs as he knelt down on the bed between them, nuzzling his ass. "Have I told you lately how breathtakingly beautiful you are, baby boy?"

Reid laughed softly, drawing a soft hiss as Morgan nipped at one firm ass cheek. "Yes. An average of six point five times a day. Approximately."

Morgan laughed, nuzzling up his spine to kiss the back of his neck. "You've been counting? I thought I told you to let that brain of yours get some rest."

"Can't," Reid replied, arching back into him a little, turning his face towards the nuzzle. "I tried. It keeps coming up with reasons why I should stay with you. I just wish I was worthy of how well you treat me."

Morgan pressed closer, catching the side of his mouth in a warm kiss. "What are you talking about, baby? You're amazing."

"But you always do all the work."

Morgan laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Reid's. "And you don't think that's how I like it? I love taking care of you, Spence. I always have. Love spoiling you. And it makes me feel worthy of you."

"But...."

"No buts." Morgan nipped teasingly at his earlobe and rocked his still jean-clad hips against Reid's ass. "Just relax and let me take care of everything."

Reid gave a soft moan, trying to rock up against him. "You're wearing too much...."

"I can fix that." He stood, stripping out of his jeans and boxers, cock springing free. It was difficult to be patient, not to just ride Reid hard and rough until they were both spent, but taking his time was so much more rewarding. "You want the other bar, Spence?"

A pause, a soft breath. "Please."

This one he placed across the back of his shoulders because Reid liked it this way, being able to pull at the bar and push up against it with his shoulders, straining against restraint. He kissed the palms of his hands, his wrists, his fingertips as he buckled them into the cuffs, but he could feel that Reid was already impatient, shifting under him restlessly, breath coming faster. "Derek...."

"I'm here." Restraints in place, he slipped down, stroking his hands over the curve of Reid's ass, leaning down to mouth at each side, closing his eyes to the taste and warmth of his skin. Then he pulled those firm cheeks apart, just a little, to lick down the crack of his ass, giving a low, appreciative chuckle at the helpless whimper it pulled from Reid's lips.

"Oh god, that's so unhygenic - "

"Hush," Morgan replied, letting his breath play against Reid's now-wet hole, smiling at the shiver that ran through him. "I'm in charge, remember? And I like it, and you shouldn't be thinking about anything other than how good it feels."

"But I - oh god...." Reid a low groan at the press of his tongue, back arching, trying to press back against his mouth. "Derek...."

"Mmhmm." Morgan worked his tongue in slow swipes, finally pushing into Reid's ass, groaning at Reid's little choked cry, the sound of the cuffs tugging against the spreader bars. He fucked him in slow thrusts, feeling Reid's body shiver at the intrusion, fingers kneading at Reid's ass. He loved this more than anything; making Reid come undone through whatever means necessary, hearing his whimpers degrade to little breathless, needy cries, pressing back against Morgan's attentions and grinding down against the bed.

"Derek - oh god please, I can't - " Reid's words were broken by a shivering moan. "Please."

"Please?" Morgan placed a kiss to the small of his back and pulled away, grabbing lube and a condom from the bedside table, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it onto himself. He slicked his fingers with lube, two sliding into Reid's ass easily, teasing ever so slightly against his prostate just to feel Reid shudder around his fingers, giving a helpless little cry.

"Need you," Reid managed to gasp, pressing back against his fingers. "Please...."

"I'm here." Morgan eased his fingers away, pressing a last soft kiss to the top of his ass before pressing against Reid's back, nuzzling his neck and letting his cock press between Reid's ass cheeks, grinding against him slowly. "You look so good like this, baby. So sexy. I can't even begin to say...."

Reid gave a soft whimper as their bodies moved together, arching up against him. "You make me feel that way. Derek, please...."

Morgan let himself grind harder against him, cock sliding against Reid's ass and over his hole, finally letting go of control and giving in to the sensation his body had been screaming for. He thrust against Reid's body a few more times, letting Reid's gasps and pleas wash over him, reveling in the heady moment of pleasure and his lover's voice. Then he pulled back just enough to slick more lube over his cock, easing into the heat of Reid's body, groaning at the tight clench as Reid tried to adjust to the intrusion, shuddering around him.

"Yes." Reid's voice broke on the word, sounding at once pleasured and relieved. "So big.... Oh god, yes, yes... more. Please...."

Morgan eased away, filling him again in another slow thrust, reveling in the slide of their bodies as he buried himself to the hilt, rocking against his ass. This too was familiar, so warm and bright and real; blanketing Reid's body with his own, each slide of his hips, each slow thrust pulling a breathless groan from his lover's lips. There was a perfection to making love, to knowing how to please and take pleasure, to being so completely in tune with your lover's body. Reid was so expressive like this, hips stuttering back against him as much as the restraint of the bars allowed, pleasure apparent in each gasp and whimper and cry.

"You're so good, sweetheart." He pressed his face to the back of Reid's neck above the bar, breath hot against his skin, moving a little harder. "So perfect, such a dream...."

"This is real," Reid gasped, normally soft voice throaty and rough and desperate. "Nothing is more real than this. Oh god, Derek...!"

"Nothing better than this," Morgan breathed in reply, sensing even through the haze of lust and passion that this was important, and that he would come to understand this piece of the puzzle as well as he'd grown to know and adore this beautiful man. He gave a harder thrust, fucking into the welcoming heat of Reid's body, letting need drive a blistering pace.

Reid's hands were white knuckled where they'd twisted to clench around the bar, shuddering, his cry catching on a choked sob. "Oh yes. Harder, please, please...!"

"Fuck - !" This was about control for Reid, Morgan knew. Giving, losing. But he couldn't help but lose a little of his own at the same time, driven by an almost desperate need for completion. He nipped at the crook of Reid's neck, lost to the quick, hard jerks of his hips, feeling Reid's body tense, clenching around him, cries becoming almost desperate.

"Come on, baby boy," he gasped, bucking down into him again, knowing well how to move, how to drive hard shocks of pleasure up his lover's spine. He wanted, needed to come, needed to feel Reid come undone completely, needed to hear the little fucked out groans he was driving from Reid's throat turn to cries of pleasure. "Oh god, Spence - !"

Reid's cry was almost a sob as he bucked back against him. His cuffs clanked as he yanked against the bars that kept him spread open, his body shuddering around the girth of Morgan's cock as he came. Morgan finally let go of that last shred of control, bucking hard into him as climax rushed through him, bright and hot and driving everything from existence but the man he was joined with. He pressed his face to Reid's hair, gasping for breath, and for a moment stopped worrying about what was and what could be, letting himself turn off and just feel, just like he'd told Reid to do.

It only took a few moments to come down, releasing Reid from the cuffs with practiced ease and cleaning them up before curling around Reid in bed. He pressed soft kisses to Reid's forehead and cheeks before Reid took hold of his face and drew him into a slow, languid kiss, reveling silently in the warmth and closeness of his embrace. Reid nestled his face against Morgan's chest, and for a long moment they just stayed like that, curled close, relaxed.

"It's not a physical addiction, you know," Reid said softly, face still buried in his neck. Morgan froze for a moment, more than a little surprised to hear Reid actually speak of the drug. Then he resumed the slow stroke of his back, listening as Reid spoke. "The dependency liability of Hydromorphone is thought to be ten times less than that of morphine. I couldn't identify the psychotic that Tobias used with the drug, so it's just been the Dilaudid - " his voice broke on the word, but he forced on. "It's psychological. It makes me numb, helps me shut it all away.... god, I'm sorry. Derek, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh..." Morgan closed his eyes, pulling him closer, feeling his heart twist in helplessness. "You don't need to apologize to me, baby boy."

"Why are you here?" Reid's voice was plaintive, and Morgan could feel the shudder that ran through him. "I'm a complete mess, I'm so weak - "

"Maybe because I love you?" The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them, and he pressed a kiss to Reid's hair, suddenly afraid of the consequences of the simple truth.

"I know you do," Reid murmured softly. "It's what you do. All these horrible things we see and you fight them by loving so hard - me, Garcia, the rest of the team... everyone. I wish I could do that."

Morgan let out breath in a long sigh, fingers tangling in the messy curls of Reid's hair. "You're not a mess, and you're not weak. I know that. I know you. Everything takes time, Spence. Even for a genius like you. Just try and be patient, ok? Don't push yourself harder than you can handle. I'll be here to catch you whenever you need me."

"I know you will," Reid replied softly, and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. "Thank you."

~~fin!~~

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Even when it's 2072 and this shows on its millionth season I will still VERY MUCH love to see your comments and feedback! ;)


End file.
